


Hope Will Be The Death Of You, Nagito Komaeda.

by meraki_drabbles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Background Relationships, Character Death, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Enoshima Junko Being An Asshole, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hospitalization, Komaeda Nagito Is Not Ill, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overdosing, Past Abuse, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change, Toxic Relationships, Triggers, chihiro is chiaki's nephew, hajime and makoto are cousins, nagito has multiple relationships, nagito is in remission, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meraki_drabbles/pseuds/meraki_drabbles
Summary: Hajime Hinata worked hard for the things he has in life, so naturally it annoys him that he's stuck sharing a dorm room with professional trainwreck Nagito Komaeda, who seems to get all the highs of life by simple luck and not by deserving them.Hajime Hinata worked hard for the things he has in life, but his heart worked even harder every time Nagito walked in the room.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mioda Ibuki, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Hope Will Be The Death Of You, Nagito Komaeda.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just wanted to say that this story does deal with lots of dark, graphic, potentially triggering scenes. I've tagged them all, but this is subject to change and I may add or remove tags as I update this story. Of course I'll put trigger warnings before each individual chapter with potentially triggering content for that specific chapter, but they are all in the tags too. I would advise that you have a read of them before you read this fic, and please do not read this fic if there is anything in it that could trigger you. My intentions with writing are never to bring harm, so I really would recommend having a look first!
> 
> This fic DOES include toxic and abusive relationships. A list of them are as follows;  
> \- Junko/Nagito [Romantic relationship prior to the story, platonic but still incredibly toxic in the story]  
> \- Junko/Mikan [Prior and during the story]  
> If either of these relationships make you uncomfortable or trigger you, please consider wether reading this fic is a good idea.
> 
> A final heads up! Before falling for Hajime, Nagito has fwb situations going on with various characters. If this makes you uncomfortable or triggers you, please also consider wether reading this fic is a good idea!
> 
> As I said, it is never my intention to trigger anybody with my writing, and since I enjoy writing heavy angst I do see it as my responsibility to make any readers aware of triggering situations from the get-go. If you do choose to read this then I hope you enjoy! But if you think it's too much or it may trigger you, please feel free to not read, your safety is more important than a fic, after all <3

_Hajime was alone. Cold and scared and alone._

_No matter how hard he squinted, his eyes wouldn’t adjust to the darkness smothering him. Where was he? Nothing discernible formed from the shadows. Not a silhouette of a person or a door or a tree or of anything at all. His back was pressed up against what felt like a wall, but an icy wind bit at his skin like a vicious animal. Somewhere in the distance, he could hear a beep, one that started off uniform and regular but soon became erratic and rapid and far far far too loud. It hurt. It hurt his ears. It hurt his head. His entire body shook, his chest felt like it was about to explode. He was scared. Scared, scared, scared, scared, scared._

_A pitiful cry rang through Hajime’s surroundings, overpowering the beeping until it became one incessant yet fading hum. It’s an annoying cry, he thought, and then he realised it was his own._

_Why? Why was he crying? Hajime was never one to cry._

_Beeps. He can hear the beeps again. Somewhere in the darkness he could see flashes of red and then blue and then red again. The beeping merged into one continuous, monotone murmur, and his head throbbed at the sound of it._

_A strong gust chilled his bones and his stomach flipped...was he falling? Flying? What was he doing right now? His hands were shaking, his arms were shaking, his whole body was shaking, shaking, shaking. His feet were numb, and cold. He was cold. Clumsily and disorderly, his palm met with a damp and sticky forehead. It was drenched. His own weak fingers clawed at his chest as he gasped and spluttered, his mouth sticky and dry. It felt as if any energy he had was pouring out of him, dribbling down each exhausted muscle and bone._

_His knees buckled from the strain of staying upright, and from there he plummeted into darkness, a horrific ringing in his ears._

-

_Ring, ring._

Hajime shot up, eyes darting all over the place as he panted. He stared down at his desk, where a puddle of drool had gathered, dangerously close to his textbook. Had he fallen asleep at his desk again? Gaze finally landing on his phone, it took Hajime a few moments to realise that it was the source of the ringing.

_Fuck_.

"Oh, uhm, hello, Auntie Himari, how are you?"

"Ah, Hajime! It's lovely to hear your voice again, how's our favourite little clever-clogs? Anyway I just wanted to call to say we're stopping off to get some breakfast; do you need us to bring you anything on our way here?"

Hajime rubbed his eyes, hands fumbling on the desk until they grasped his glasses. He checked the clock. 08:21AM. He'd overslept by _hours_. 

"Uhm, I'm actually alright, thank you."

"No, no, thank _you_ for agreeing to help us today!" His aunt laughed, voice lighting up at the prospect of seeing Hajime. "The twins are so excited to see you, too! It's been so long, after all."

"I'm excited to see them too." Hajime managed, voice still laced with sleep. He pulled his knees to his chest, placing his phone on one leg and pressing his ear against it. Looking down, he started playing with his hands. He hadn't seen his cousins in, like, two years. It was going to be awkward. _So_ awkward. Not to mention that thanks to that stupid nightmare he didn't get good quality sleep, so now he was all groggy, and he fell asleep mid-essay which means he still had to do that, but his cousins are so awfully talkative that he'll never get a chance to finish it tonight, and then there's still the question about his new flatmate-

"How's your mum, Hajime?" There was a hesitance in her voice, as though she knew this was a topic Hajime would rather not discuss.

"Yeah, uhh, she's doing alright. I haven't, uhm, haven't really spoken to her in a while."

"Hmm, you should speak to her more! I'm sure she misses you terribly, I mean I haven't even shipped my two munchkins off yet and I already miss them.” She started, but her voice took on a softer tone, “And besides, I still have Uncle Riku and the baby to keep me company. Your mum must be terribly lonely since the divorce. It’s nearly been two years, hasn’t i—?”

Hajime's foot bounced, "Yeah, I'll probably phone her later."

"Okay sweetheart, we'll be seeing you soon then! Goodbye now!"

Hajime let his head sink into his folded arms. A groan erupted from his lips as he desperately tried to wake himself up and calm himself down. It was just a nightmare. Some stupid dream. There was no need to get all worked up over it. Maybe he ate something weird yesterday, or maybe it was all the Tokyo Ghoul he'd been binging, or maybe the stress of academics had gotten to him more than he realised. 

“Nothing to worry about, stop being _stupid_.” He hissed, jumping from his chair and pulling at his messy hair, desperately trying to tame it. 

Shuffling over to the bathroom, he poked his head through the spare bedroom. Even when two people shared the apartment, that bedroom remained unoccupied. Most of Chiaki's belongings had been scattered around the living room, her clothes shoved in Hajime's wardrobe, and of course she had shared his bed. People had always joked that the two introverts’ apartment must’ve been silent, but nothing could compare to _this_. This...was painful. Even if he was fairly timid, he couldn’t deny that he was starting to get lonely. Hajime scanned the barren room again, until a vibration from his phone pulled him out of his thoughts.

**_iMessage_ **

_HopesPeakUni:_ _Student ID hinatah010165378685058. Hello, Hajime. Your new flatmate is moving in today. Please be considerate of this and leave adequate room for them to move their belongings in. When your flatmate first enters the apartment, you will be notified on this number. This is an automated message courtesy of Hope’s Peak University, please do not reply. More information can be found at www.hopespeakuniversity.ac/studentlife/roommates ._ **_[07:30am]_ **

“God,” Hajime muttered to nobody in particular as he entered the bathroom, stripping himself of the hoodie he’d slept in, “I hope they’re not _too_ loud.”

-

“Hajime, sweetheart! How lovely to see you!” Auntie Himari squealed as she darted over to him, enveloping him in a tight embrace. Hajime shifted his weight from foot to foot, craning his neck to look away from the family, hands tugging on the end of his tie.

The moment Himari let go of him, he was pulled backwards into a headlock, a calloused fist rubbing against his hair. “Kiddo!” Bellowed Uncle Riku, a toothy grin flashing into Hajime’s peripheral vision, “Look at you, hey! When’d you become so scrawny? I thought you were on the basketball team!”

“I, uhm, quit basketball after high school.” Hajime said, each muscle tensed and stiff, “Didn’t I say this before? I want to focus on my studies here.”

“Oh, so does that mean you quit orchestra too?” Himari interjected, “That’s such a shame; you were incredible with that flute of yours.”

“Hey, Hajie, where’s your girlfriend? I liked her! Remember that time when it was your birthday and she came to help me make your cake?” Komaru interjected, pushing her father off of Hajime and pouncing into him instead.

Stumbling backwards, Hajime just about managed to catch Komaru’s legs and keep her in his arms, “Oh, me and Chiaki actually broke up not so long ago.”

His Auntie’s face fell, and she put her hand on his shoulder in an attempt at comforting him, “Oh, my poor baby. Don’t you worry about a thing, there are plenty more fish in the sea for such a clever little boy like you!”

Why...why did that make Hajime lose hope in dating altogether?

“It’s really nothing,” Hajime chuckled, releasing Komaru from his grip and scratching his neck, “We’ve been steadily growing apart since we started here. I guess we just grew up, changed a bit; we decided to see other people.”

“So she doesn’t live with you any more?”

“Huh? Oh, nah. She’s moving in with her nephew. You guys remember Chihiro Fujisaki right? I’m sure he went to your school. His mum is one of Chiaki's older sisters.”

The twins nodded, though one in particular seemed uninterested, head down and staring at his phone. Wavy hair fell loosely forwards, almost concealing his face altogether. 

Laughing, his Auntie pulled Makoto close, one hand stroking his back, and the other his hair, “Baby, you’ve been so quiet! Are you all shy about seeing your cousin again?”

Without looking away from his phone once, Makoto shook his head, “Not that, I’m texting Byakuya. His dad’s dropping him off so he’s all moody so I’m cheering him up. And besides, _Hajime’s_ the shy one. Look at him, all blushy and flustered.”

Hajime started to protest but Makoto brushed past him, suitcase in tow, “C’mon, I want to fill the bookshelves up with my manga before Byakuya comes and tries to fill them with his boring old books. Why does he have to read all those old books, anyway? Why can’t he just read, I don’t know, Harry Potter and call it a day?”

After grabbing a suitcase, Hajime led the Naegis up the stairs.

-

“Sorry about my parents.” Makoto sighed, just one step below Hajime. Komaru and her parents had stopped to talk to some society she wanted to join, so now it was just the two of them, "I know they can be a handful, especially for _you_ since Uncle Hayato and Auntie Ichika never really seemed like the 'affectionate parents' type. I wasn't surprised that they divorced right after you moved away. They were barely civil with each other when you were still living with them. My mum said they used to fight all the time, and all those random times they dropped you off at our place for ‘cousin sleepovers’ were just excuses to get you out the house so they could have screaming fes- ah, sorry, this probably isn’t what you want to talk about, is it?"

Hajime shrugged, "Don't worry about it. I guess it's pretty refreshing to have some company for once." His gaze loitered to the floor, but quickly sprang back up again, a smile straining on his face, "But hey, look at you coming to Hope’s Peak! What's your degree?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm doing a bachelors in psychology."

"Nice. And you're still with Byakuya too, I take it?"

It seemed that Hajime had hit a buzzword. A choked gasp escaped his cousin's lips, and a scarlet hue burned at his cheeks, mouth tugging into a poorly-concealed smile. His shoulders hunched forward and his eyes crinkled, gentle fingers brushing over the diamond embedded in the promise ring he’d received the previous Valentine’s Day. Honestly, Hajime thought it was sort of weird, since the two had been, like, seventeen, but judging from the nature of Byakuya’s family it didn’t come as a surprise. After all, the kid could probably buy out entire nations if he felt like it.

"Oh, right, yeah, yeah, uhm, we're still together."

With a smirk, Hajime sang, "And you'll be _living_ together, huh? Sleeping in the _same_ house, _all the time_ ? With _no_ parents? Gosh, I wonder what mischief the two of you are going to get up to, hey?"

To be perfectly honest, Hajime didn't think it possible for Makoto to turn redder than he already was, but the boy was so bashful he was practically on fire.

"I, well, but, well, uhm- _hey_! What's it to you anyway?! I, well, I mean, I'm 18 now, so you can't treat me like a baby anymore!" He squeaked, lunging forward to grab Hajime's tie and nearly falling up the stairs in the process.

With a hearty laugh, Hajime dodged, opting to ruffle Makoto’s hair, “Pfft, how cute. You’re just like a little married couple, aren’t you? I should’ve bought you those ridiculous matching couples’ mugs as a housewarming gift.”

Hm. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

\- 

"So, who's living with you now that Chiaki's moved out?" Makoto asked, pouring rosé into all five glasses. Despite the piles of leftover boxes stuffed all over the place, his apartment already seemed to have a homely feel to it that Hajime's so desperately lacked. Whilst Hajime was busy trying to assemble the table with his uncle, and his auntie was fumbling with the bed frame, Makoto had taken the liberty of hanging up polaroids of him and his boyfriend all over the kitchen wall, and on the centre of the table he'd filled a vase with the bouquet of roses Byakuya had greeted him with. [Hajime learned pretty quickly that they were even more attached to each other than when he'd last seen them. I mean, roses? _They'd been apart for less than_ _24 hours_.] The windows were steamed up, the smell of black pepper and some fancy cheese wafting through the room. Byakuya - though still as quiet as ever - seemed to have lost his edge since Hajime had last seen him. He seemed more relaxed, calm even, and Hajime swore he could hear him softly _singing_ as he prepared the carbonara.

Hajime shrugged and handed Makoto his phone, "I don't really know, but I'm guessing they've changed their mind. Look at this; I was supposed to have gotten a notification when they got there."

"Yeah, probably means nobody's coming." He replied, glancing over at the clock, "I doubt a second year student would want to move apartments anyway. I guess in Chiaki’s case it’s different since she has a first year relative so Chihiro probably requested that, but other than that I don’t think you’ll have much luck. But hey, just means more room for you right? And you're always welcome to come hang out with us-"

"What, you expect me to try and do my case studies whilst you two make out on the couch next to me?"

"Shut _up_ , Hajime!" Makoto hissed with a grin, glancing over at a less-than-impressed Byakuya. Sitting down opposite Hajime, he placed his elbows on the table and leaned forward, "Anyway, the girls should be arriving with the dessert stuff soon, so no more moping about getting dumped, yeah?"

" _Wasn't dumped_."

As if on cue, the discordant clanging of keys caught the attention of both boys, and they turned their heads to the front door. Komaru opened it up and raised her hand to wave, revealing the shopping bags hanging loosely from her wrist. Right behind her stood Toko, who seemed to be just as skittish and vulnerable as she had been when Hajime had first met her. The girls said their greetings - Komaru shouting to Byakuya that the ingredients he needed were on the coffee table - and then dashed past the boys, quickly making their way towards the balcony, hands intertwined. Hajime felt a rare smile bloom as he heard Komaru ramble on about how pretty the view looked and how Toko could use it for her writing, whilst the latter just stared at her girlfriend in awe. The two really did bring out the best in each other. Makoto didn’t seem as charmed. In fact, an unexpected frown pulled his lips downwards, brows tight and furrowed.

Once the girls were out of earshot Makoto sighed and gently closed the door to the kitchen, "Y'know Hajime, you can’t tell anyone this, but I'm sort of nervous. I mean, before you guys moved away, you and Chiaki were all over each other. I was sort of expecting you two to come back married or something. If you and Chiaki grew apart so quickly," He gestured behind him to the kitchen, "I'm scared the same will happen to us."

Before Hajime had the chance to reply, an authoritative voice resounded from the other side of the door, "Oi, Naegi, make sure you eat the pasta from the red bowl and not the cream ones, I served yours up before I added the anchovies since you won't eat them _like a little child_."

"You know, Makoto, I don't think you really need to worry about that at all." Hajime replied sheepishly as Byakuya emerged from the kitchen, one brow raised and half-smirking.

\- 

Toko had taken it upon herself to clean everybody's dishes whilst Komaru served up dessert, and the muffled sound of the two singing along to Disney songs provided a nice background noise. Curled up on the overly-cushioned black couch, Hajime scanned over some of last year's notes. He had to make sure he was prepared for the first day of term, after all. Priding himself on getting the highest grades achievable meant some sacrifices had to be made, and free-time was definitely one of them. Well, of course, it’s not like he just started working in front of everyone - that would be rude. At first, Makoto had insisted Hajime watched some new show with him, but almost instantly fell asleep. He was slumped forward on Byakuya's lap, head buried into his chest and fingers resting in blonde hair. The living room was near silent, save for Makoto's half-conscious mumbles and the occasional sound of a page turning. Byakuya had turned off the TV a while ago, not only sharing Hajime’s love for peace but also being far more invested in one of the 'boring old books' Makoto had mentioned. He'd grown up a lot since Hajime had last saw him; his shoulders had filled out, he'd grown even taller, and he'd lost the baby face he'd had two years ago. He seemed to have rebelled slightly, as well. The black nail varnish didn’t go unnoticed by Hajime, nor did the ink hiding behind half-rubbed-off concealer on his wrist, nor the clearly pierced ears that were now exposed thanks to Makoto’s hands. Toko’s appearance, on the other hand, didn’t seem to have changed at all. In fact, the only thing Hajime noticed had changed was her hair - she allowed it to flow freely, exposing her natural curls instead of pulling them into two pin-tight braids as she'd once done in her adolescence. Other than that, her eyes were still as wide as saucers, hands still trembling slightly, feet still tapping and legs still bouncing. Like Byakuya though, she’d also grown personality-wise. Despite the fact he never really had the time to read for pleasure nowadays, Hajime had always made a point of buying all of Toko’s new releases, and he felt weirdly proud as he watched her writing develop over time. Her latest piece - a collection of poems about Komaru - delved deeper into her own psyche, confronting her own insecurities in a rather uncharacteristic understanding approach. It was nice to see her become more accepting of herself through her works, even if in person she still appeared jumpy and restless.

"Here you go, Hajie!" Komaru beamed, coming out from the kitchen and handing him a bowl of trifle. She sat down besides him and started eating her own. Toko followed not too long after with her own bowl as well as Byakuya's. About halfway through the meal Komaru, for whatever reason, insisted she fed Toko the rest of her dessert, and Hajime buried his nose further into his book. Byakuya looked over at him and smirked.

"You're still as shy as ever." 

Hajime blushed, "I-I'm not reall-"

"I didn't say there was an issue with it, it's just an observation. It's quite bizarre considering how loud your cousins are." He mused, looking down at a sleeptalking Makoto and gesturing over at Komaru, "They love to talk, but you don't seem particularly confident."

"Fine." Grumbled Hajime, shutting his notebook and resting it on the coffee table, "What are everyone's degrees, then?"

"Business and economics." Byakuya said, not even attempting to cover up his bemused expression. He followed suit and tossed his book onto the coffee table, hands wrapping around Makoto and pulling him closer instead.

Komaru looked up from her food, "My course has a weirdly long name; teaching, learning, and child development. Toko's doing literature with creative writing because she’s super smart."

"Nice." Replied Hajime, triumphantly glancing over at Byakuya, "See? Small talk."

"Whatever you say, Hajime." 

"Anyway," Toko suddenly chirped, rising to her feet and pushing her hair behind her back, "Me and Komaru will probably be heading off soon. It's nearly two in the morning, I have classes at eight."

They said their goodbyes, and only five or ten minutes after they left, Hajime hummed, "You know, I should probably head off too. Goodnight, Byakuya, it's nice to see you again." 

Byakuya slithered out of Makoto’s grasp and walked to the front door.

“It was a pleasure to see you too, Hajime” He mused, taking off his glasses to wipe at the lens, “Though I’m disappointed to see you’re just as self-conscious as ever. I hope this new flatmate of yours is somebody who can help raise your confidence.”

“I— What do you mean by th—”

The door closed.

“Right. Byakuya’s still a bit of a prick. Noted.” Hajime muttered, hands shoved into his pockets as he made his way back to his room.

-

Alarm bells started ringing in Hajime’s chest before his room was even visible. He dawdled closer and came to a halt, eyes straining to make sense of the shadows. A silhouette was yanking at his door handle, thrusting their body against it every few seconds. The hallway was too dark to make out any defining features, but there was no mistaking it. There was a person there. Under the grim thumping of flesh against wood, he could even hear small grunts coming from the person as they pushed against the door. Shit. Whoever they were, they were applying some _force_.

“Hey, uhm, what the _fuck_!” Hajime spat, barging into the figure but immediately recoiling at the stench of alcohol oozing from them. With a huff, he pulled out his keys, "What the fuck are you doing? Get away from my apartment."

The figured gasped, and Hajime felt cool, spindly fingers wrap around his arm. He instantly squirmed, backing away.

"Uck-! Get off me-!"

"Ah, you live here?" The figure probed with a voice that offered no insight into their gender, one so faint Hajime couldn't be sure he even heard it, "That's great. Could you let me in then? I think I've been given the wrong key. Heheh, that's just my luck, isn't it?"

"Sorry, but why are you trying to get into my room? Please leave. How long have you been waiting here? Do you know me? What is it you wan-" 

"You're Hajime Hinata, right?" The voice asked, ignoring his panicked rambles and instead reaching into what Hajime assumed was a bag. A crinkling noise echoed through the halls, and then a sudden light pierced the shadows, causing Hajime to grimace. A phone torch? He looked down in the torch's direction and saw a crumpled piece of paper, "My name is Nagito Komaeda. I'm your flatmate for this year. Look, here's the letter I got with my room number on. I swear there's no need to be scared, here, look-" And with that, Nagito flipped his phone around so that the light illuminated his features, "I'm legit, I swear."

The first thing Hajime noticed about Nagito Komaeda was the _colour_ . The colour of his skin, his hair, his eyes, all sickly and pallor, as if all of the saturation of his skin had dripped off his body like sweat. He looked like a walking corpse, bag-eyed and scrawny-bodied. Greyed hair stuck together in clusters, alarming clumps had fallen out and landed on his jacket. It looked more like straw than hair. Thin eyebrows, almost nonexistent, but with remnants of a red-brown sort of colour. It was hard to make out the exact hue when it had been long-overshadowed by colourless white. Nagito had what seemed like green eyes, though they had no shine to them at all, matte and monotonous, lifeless and lacklustre, almost fake, as if they were made of clay and not flesh. High cheekbones stretched out hollow cheeks, plain and pasty, not a freckle in sight. His lips, tugged into a grin, were almost the same shade as his skin, shattered and cracked and raw and _painful_ looking. Some parts looked like they’d only been bleeding minutes before, but other parts were scabbed and dried. Thin as a pole, collarbones protruding underneath his worn jacket, though still slightly taller than Hajime. His hand. His hand shook violently, nails chewed down to the knuckles, though the skin was as soft as silk.

Hand? 

"Uhm, Hajime?" Nagito said, hand waving in Hajime's face, "If it's alright, can we go inside now? I'm kind of sleepy."

"Oh. Uh. Sure." Hajime yelped, fumbling with his keys and shoving them into the lock, "Uhm...don't you have your belongings with you?"

Nagito chuckled and shook his head, "Nope, just this backpack with my textbooks and laptop. I accidentally booked the moving van for tomorrow, so I'll just unpack then."

"You...don't you have, like, pyjamas?" Hajime asked, walking inside and kicking off his shoes. With a mighty yawn, his feet gravitated towards his bedroom subconsciously.

With a nonchalant hum, he replied, "Nope, but it's okay. I can sleep in these clo- oh, wait, I'll have to wear these tomorrow. Well, I guess I can just sleep naked and- oh! On that note, do you have a spare toothbrush? I left mine. Hey, is that a macbook? Is it cool if I borrow your charger? I was supposed to have written an essay over summer but, well, I sort of forgot to, and it's due on Monday, but since I'm moving my things in tomorrow I'll have to do it tonight, but my laptop is dead. What's your deal with food? Any rules I should follow? Is it cool if I order stuff here for mealtimes? Oh, fuck, I think I left my bank card at-"

_Oh my fucking God. He's even worse than Hajime imagined._

"Hey, uhm, Nagito? Can you just- well- I've had a long day. I want to sleep. Can't you sort this out tomorrow?" He deadpanned, already in his room, head peeking out from the door, "Take the charger, do whatever you want, just _please_ be quiet."

"Hm? Oh, sorry Haijme! I'm sorry you've been lumbered with someone as pathetic and stupid as me. Ah, I'm so sorry, I've been so bothersome, I like to make good first impressions but I guess today I'm all out of luck and-"

"Yeah. Okay. Whatever. Night."

"Goodnight, Hajime! Sleep well!"

Hajime shut his bedroom door and collapsed onto his bed, phone still in hand. As he put it on charge, a notification came up on screen.

**_iMessage_ **

_Makoto:_ _sorry for falling asleep :_ _((( flatmate still a no-show?????_ **_[2:25am]_ **

Shaking his head, he typed up a reply.

_Me:_ _He turned up._ **_[2:28am]_ **

His phone vibrated almost immediately. Jesus, Makoto was speedy.

_Makoto:_ _dude!!!!! awesome!!!!!!! what's he like???? :D_ **_[2:28am]_ **

Hajime fell unconscious the second he put his phone down.

_Me:_ _Fucking awful._ **_[2:31am]_ **

* * *

  



End file.
